


Caldo Estivo

by voidvan



Series: Pillole Estive [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Caldo estivo, M/M, New York, Summer, Summer Vacation, centro commerciale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidvan/pseuds/voidvan
Summary: Steve vuole fare una passeggiata e Tony non fa altro che lamentarsi per il caldo.





	Caldo Estivo

“Fa troppo caldo per vivere, non ce la faccio più” sbuffò per l’ennesima volta Tony Stark, mentre si trascinava a fatica un piede dopo l’altro in una via poco affollata di Manhattan, “mi sento svenire! Anzi, forse sto proprio per sciogliermi! Steve, reggimi!” esclamò con fare melodrammatico, portandosi il dorso di una mano sulla fronte e chinando il capo verso il cielo, per poi lasciarsi cadere tra le braccia del super soldato che, per fortuna, aveva i riflessi pronti e lo aveva afferrato.

“Ne hai ancora per molto, Tony?” si informò l’uomo, con un sorriso divertito che gli incurvava le labbra, mentre con le braccia sosteneva ancora il corpo del miliardario. Tony, dal canto suo, fece finta di nulla e continuò con la sua sceneggiata, lamentandosi del caldo e dichiarando che Steve avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo cadere e morire, perché sopportare una vita a quelle temperature era troppo per lui. Il Capitano scosse la testa, rimanendo ancora qualche secondo a guardare il compagno di squadra, per poi tentare di farlo rimettere in piedi in modo da poter riprendere il cammino. Non è che avessero una meta precisa, ma Steve non ce la faceva davvero più a stare chiuso nella Avengers Tower, aveva decisamente bisogno di farsi un giro, non importava che fosse una giornata di piena estate e ci fossero più gradi di quanto fosse tollerabile. Certo, l’idea di trascinarsi dietro Stark, probabilmente, non era stata delle migliori, ma non poteva lasciare che l’uomo continuasse a trascorrere giorno e notte chiuso nel suo laboratorio, senza dormire o mangiare, dunque non aveva avuto altra scelta.

“Ti odio per quello che mi stai facendo” si lamentò Tony, con un accenno di broncio ad aggrottargli la fronte, mentre riprendeva a camminare, “non ti perdonerò mai, Rogers.”

“Sei passato addirittura al cognome?” ridacchiò Steve, lanciando un’occhiata veloce all’uomo che gli camminava accanto.

“Lo vedi questo?” domandò subito dopo il miliardario, indicando un punto imprecisato della sua camicia, “Questo è sudore! Ti rendi conto? Che schifo, Steve, davvero, sto sudando in una camicia che costa più della tua moto, lo capisci?” continuò, gesticolando da ogni parte per cercare di dimostrare il suo punto di vista, guardando infine Steve con occhi stralunati.

“Sei davvero impossibile.” concluse il Capitano, stringendo con una mano il polso di Tony e cominciando a tirarlo verso una via perpendicolare a quella che stavano percorrendo fino a quel momento.

“E adesso dove mi stai portando? Oddio, vuoi uccidermi, non è così? Fallo, ti prego, tutto è meglio di questo caldo! O capitano, mio capitano, metti fine ai miei tormenti, liberami da questa sofferenza!” Tony ormai urlava come si trovasse davvero in un teatro, continuando a gesticolare con la mano che non era intrappolata nella presa del super soldato. Steve, allora, si fermò all’improvviso, ritrovandosi subito Tony addosso, poiché l’uomo non era riuscito a fermarsi in tempo. Spinse allora il miliardario contro il muro più vicino e gli si piazzò davanti, a pochi centimetri di distanza, sovrastandolo completamente a causa della notevole differenza di altezza e corporatura che li distingueva.

“Oddio, vuoi davvero uccidermi.” mormorò Tony, con il tono che utilizzava di solito quando voleva fare una battuta e si aspettava che il resto della squadra ridesse.

“Anthony Edward Stark” cominciò il Capitano, diminuendo lentamente la distanza che lo separava dal corpo dell’altro, “ma tu non stai zitto proprio mai?” domandò, con un mezzo sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra, mentre sentiva il sudore formarsi sulla sua fronte.

“A dire il vero, Capitan Idiota, esistono certe occasioni in cui sto in silenzio.” gli rispose con tono spocchioso Tony, per niente disturbato dalla vicinanza dei loro corpi, ma infastidito dal caldo crescente.

“Ah sì? Ad esempio?” indagò il super soldato, inarcando le sopracciglia e passandosi rapidamente la lingua sulle labbra.

“Beh, ad esempio quando mangio, chiaramente non sono il tipo che parla mentre mangia,” cominciò a spiegare Tony, guardando un punto non precisato oltre il volto spaventosamente vicino del Capitano per riuscire a concentrarsi, “oppure anche al cinema, se ben ricordi sono sempre zitto al cinema, anche se, effettivamente, quando guardiamo i film a casa parlo sempre quindi non so quanto la cosa possa essere importante, è che è più forte di me, capisci? Sento il bisogno di commentare i film che guardiamo anche se s–” quando le labbra di Steve premettero con forza sulle sue, fu costretto a tacere, lasciando a metà l’interessante racconto di come gli fosse impossibile non parlare durante la visione di un film. Tony portò immediatamente le braccia a circondare il collo del Capitano, ignorando quanto esso fosse sudato, e concentrandosi esclusivamente sulle labbra morbide di Steve che combaciavano perfettamente con le sue, mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano. Il super soldato spostò una mano sul muro accanto al volto di Tony, in modo da aver miglior sostengo, e portò l’altra ad accarezzare il fianco dell’uomo, trovando la camicia fradicia appiccicata alla pelle e decidendo di ignorare il fatto. Quando entrambi, senza fiato, si staccarono l’uno dalle labbra dell’altro, erano, se possibile, ancora più accaldati di prima, e goccioline di sudore scendevano sulle tempie di entrambi.

“Con il caldo che fa, Rogers, questa non è stata una delle tue idee più brillanti.” commentò immediatamente Tony, facendo un cenno verso la poca distanza che ancora li separava.

“Hai ragione, eliminiamo baci e sesso fino ad ottobre.” convenne Steve, annuendo con il capo e tentando di mantenersi serio, per potersi gustare la reazione di Tony alle sue parole.

“Rallenta, soldato, esiste una cosa magica chiamata aria condizionata, e si dà il caso che la mia stanza ne sia fornita.” rispose rapidamente Tony, ammiccando al Capitano e sollevandosi sulle punte per stampargli un altro bacio sulle labbra.

“Sei davvero incorreggibile.” ridacchiò Steve, allontanandosi dal corpo di Tony e riprendendo a camminare, seguito subito dopo dall’altro.

“La Torre è dall’altra parte.” lo informò il miliardario indicando con il dito la direzione opposta alla loro.

“Tony, saremo stati fuori sì e no dieci minuti, non stiamo tornando alla Torre.” gli spiegò pazientemente il super soldato, continuando a camminare interdetto.

“Cosa? Ma sei matto?” domandò sconvolto Tony, attaccandosi al braccio di Steve e tentando di tirarlo indietro, “Casa, casa, casa, casa, casa!” cominciò ad esclamare, continuando a camminare nella direzione opposta con un braccio di Steve appoggiato sulla spalla nel vano tentativo di trascinarlo.

“Ripetimi ancora quanti anni hai?” chiese retorico il Capitano, per poi scuotere la testa e cominciare a tirare Tony verso la direzione giusta.

“Non c’è niente che io possa fare per convincerti a tornare a casa?” suggerì allora il miliardario con tono malizioso, facendo un balzo per posizionarsi davanti a Steve e guardandolo con un sorriso ammiccante.

“Assolutamente no” rispose Steve con un sorriso, chinandosi appena per lasciare un bacio leggero sulle labbra di Tony, “e ora muoviti, cammina, andiamo a fare un giro.” Ordinò con il suo tono da Capitan America, quello che non ammetteva repliche, quello che Tony adorava sentire mentre erano a letto. Tony, dal canto suo, rimase ancora qualche istante fermo, guardando dritto negli occhi il super soldato, poi, ad un certo punto, si riportò il dorso della mano alla fronte e rovesciò indietro il capo.

“Caldo, che caldo!” esclamò, riprendendo a camminare accanto al Capitano, “Destino crudele, perché non mi hai concesso un fidanzato a cui importasse della mia vita! Perché hai lasciato che io mi sciogliessi sotto questo sole infernale! Perché, perché!” continuò ad urlare, lasciandosi cadere ogni tanto tra le braccia di Steve, intento a rendergli quella passeggiata un vero e proprio inferno.

“Sciogliti pure, Tony, sento proprio il bisogno di una bevanda fresca.” affermò Steve, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. Tony si fermò, spalancando occhi e bocca mentre guardava con aria scandalizzata il super soldato, attese qualche secondo, poi si lasciò cadere nuovamente tra le sue braccia, fingendosi svenuto.

“Ancora non posso credere che tu sia considerato uno degli uomini più intelligenti del pianeta.” convenne Steve, facendo roteare gli occhi con aria divertita.

“Del pianeta?! Prova con universo, Capitan Tonto!” lo corresse Tony, senza smettere di fingersi svenuto e provocando di conseguenza una sonora risata da parte dell’altro.

“Svoltato l’angolo c’è un centro commerciale, Mr Genio, e questo signi–” cominciò a spiegare Steve, sorridendo nonostante Tony non potesse vederlo.

“Significa aria condizionata! Tu sì che mi conosci!” esclamò esaltato, rialzandosi immediatamente e saltellando come se avesse appena riacquistato tutte le sue energie, “Ti amo da impazzire! Dai, muoviti, andiamo!” aggiunse poi, alzando le mani al cielo e cominciando quasi a correre verso la fine della via, senza nemmeno aspettare che Steve lo seguisse. Il capitano, scuotendo appena la testa con aria divertita, si incamminò, seguendo pazientemente il miliardario che, ogni tanto, si voltava per fargli segno di accelerare, impaziente di raggiungere il centro commerciale per potersi riposare al fresco.

**Author's Note:**

> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate nei commenti!


End file.
